Starcraft
by Zaromas
Summary: not too good, but... plz r
1. Default Chapter

Part One  
  
After the battle at Aiur, all was lost. The Protoss were scattered all throughout the galaxy, looking for a planet that would please them as Aiur had, but unfortunately, they didn't. What was the point of looking more if there was only five more planets that were uninhabited? The hero Tassadar had fallen trying to save their home planet, but he had destroyed the planet while he tried to save it. Tassadar was a rebel. The rebellion he had joined lived in the dark side of Aiur's moon. The Judicator finally found a planet that would suit the Protoss. The downside was that the planet was controlled by the Terran Dominion. The Terran were very distant cousins of the human race, but they were more ambitious and greedy. "What are you doing in this quadrant? Go back to your quadrant," a voice said over the intercom. We have come hoping to find a new planet, the Judicator thought. Protoss had psionic powers that enabled them to speak with their minds and not their mouths. "Well you ain't gonna find it here, dirty vandals!" with that, Battlecruisers were launched out of the docking bay, and the cruisers charged up to fire their Yamato cannons. Shields! The Judicator ran to the back of the ship and jumped inside his own Corsair and launched. The Battlecruisers weren't ready for the cloaked Corsair. The general of one of the ships was very surprised to find out that an invisible ship had hit them. "Battle stations!" he yelled to the other ships over the communicator. Chapter 2  
  
The Carriers were launched and already launching there own little ships to fight off the Wraiths. The small, one-man ships were cloaking themselves. They weren't even seen on the scanner. We've lost them! The Judicator shouted. He flew to the nearest Carrier and docked. The Judicator ran inside the barracks and grabbed some of the psionic blades and a zealot suit. He ran to a transport and jumped in. Let me pilot the ship, he said to the guard. Only the pilot and the co-pilot can go back there. You need a pass. The Judicator put on his gloves. Here's my pass he said as a blue beam of light shot out of the glove and into the guard's stomach. Two Zealots stood up to fight, but they found out that he was the Judicator. The Judicator walked into the cockpit and noticed something strange. Why isn't the pilot moving? he thought. He looked forward and saw a Yamato beam coming for the ship. Turn left! Turn left! He shouted to the pilot. He looked forward again and noticed a hole in the glass. The Judicator lifted the pilot out of the seat and threw him into the passenger room. The Judicator turned left, and the beam seemed to miss them by an inch. He shouted something over the communicator and then jumped into light speed. Chapter 3 * Jim Raynor had been patrolling an area controlled by the Zerg (Well, the Zerg did control it.). He had to keep his guard up just in case any Zerg were near. After his shift, he left the bunker to call his Vulture transport so he could go to the barracks to take the suit off. After he left the Command Area Three, he left to the residential area of the colony. Newly recruited Marines and Firebats were inside the bunkers, ready for action. Jim felt so sorry for them. They don't know what a battle is really like, and worse, they have never known what it was like to get shot in the leg several times. Jim had retired from being a military captain. He became security for colonists. He loved his life here on Terkon. Sometimes, though, he had to fight zerglings. Piece of cake. Hydralisks were a different story, though. Far different. Hydralisks are like insects, crawling from small crevices in the walls to large holes in the roof, waiting for some unsuspecting victim to come near, so it could drop from the roof in a split second to gouge the eyes of the human, then slowly, slowly cut his head off, then eat it as if it were a small snack. After that, it crawled from crevice to hole to crevice. Kind of creepy. Jim wondered if he would ever encounter a hydralisk. He never liked any Zerg, but it was his job to fight them. That was what he hated about life.  
  
Chapter 4 *  
  
Humans never were very friendly. They were always fighting someone or something. No peace. They wished for peace, but at the same time, they started wars and fights with anybody and everybody.  
  
Judicator Kalimara, calling Judicator Aldaris. Do you hear me? I need to tell you something very important, Kalimara asked urgently. This is Aldaris, Kalimara. En taro Adun, young brother. What do you need so much? The sound of Aldaris' voice was soothing. It was very surprising, though, that he seemed calm. I need you to come to Quadrant Seven, the Terran are attacking us. Kalimara still sounded urgent. I have heard. How much longer do you think you can survive against them? Aldaris' voice was still calm. Two hours at the most, Judicator Aldaris, Kalimara said more calmly. Good, Aldaris thought, good.  
  
Chapter 5 *  
  
Jim was on his shift again, bored as anyone could be on a planet with nothing worth talking about except the harvest and income for the minerals and Vespene gas. Jim considered becoming a mineral harvester, or a gas miner. The job he had right now had high pay, free housing, and other luxuries, but he wanted to be a miner. Mining was exciting, especially in Vespene geysers. Any time the poisonous gas would spew out of a hole in the ground could mean someone's death. That was why Jim liked it. It's fun.  
  
Chapter 6 *  
  
I'll send reinforcements to you, at a price, Aldaris finally said. What price, my soul? Kalimara said sarcastically. That's not funny. I need seven zealot suits and a Corsair ship and pilot, Aldaris said. Are you crazy?! That's all I have! Give me a minute to think Aldaris. I thought you didn't have time, Kalimara.  
  
Chapter 7 *  
  
"Jim! The captain wants to talk with you!" Harry yelled from the bunker as Jim called his Vulture transport. Jim drove to the command center to talk as the captain ordered. As he stepped in, he noticed some captive Protoss. "Quadrant Seven is under attack by the Protoss. We found these spying on you," Captain said, gesturing to the Protoss. "Anyway, we need you to fight again." Jim thought. "Yes."  
  
Chapter 8 *  
  
Fine, Kalimara said. Almost immediately, three carriers not belonging to Kalimara arrived and the Terran forces retreated. Relieved, Judicator Kalimara went to dock at the nearest carrier. To his surprise, there were only humans.  
  
Chapter 9 *  
  
Jim stared at this new Protoss in the carrier. "Hello, Kalimara." Jim walked up to Kalimara, almost ready to pull his pistol out and shoot the Protoss in his head. I've heard of you, Jim Raynor. You are a legend for helping Tassadar. But why are you here, fighting the creatures that you helped not so long ago?" Kalimara shifted his position and a few men raised their guns to shoot him. He continued, Do you men know that I could kill you with a simple thought, word or movement. But I am not killing you now, am I? No, I'm not. I trusted you humans as if I would trust my closest friend, Aldaris. I- Jim interrupted, "But he betrayed you as he betrayed Tassadar, just like-" Kalimara continued before Raynor could finish, I must tell you this, Raynor, your captain, your friend can and will betray you someday, somehow. But real friends forgive each other. Real friends love each other. That is why your captain is not a true friend. You must learn that Raynor, you must understand that if there was no one that could understand that, there would be no peace. Ever. I cannot believe I am telling you this, you don't understand me, you don't realize what I am saying could keep you and your.your.species alive. You stand there, guns raised and pointing at me, and at that time, you puny little beings stare at me in puzzlement, wondering 'What the heck is he talking about, what is he trying to tell us?' let me tell you what, humans, you don't matter. In this universe, in your terms, you suck. We could do better with out you, we could be peacefully lying around on our butts, reading and chatting and playing chess with little brothers. But no, you had to introduce us to each other, start a war, kill millions, and still walk away with a smirk on your ugly little faces as if nothing had ever happened. Kalimara was nearly sobbing now, but he continued, I am sick and tired of you. I am sick and tired of your insolence, your idiocy, your.meaningless fights, and most of all; I am sick and tired of the human race! Kalimara was sobbing now. "Do you wish to die, Kalimara?" Raynor asked. Yes. I do. Jim Raynor raised his gun, and the last thing Jim heard before he shot was a sob. A small, small sob.  
  
. 


	2. Part Two

Part Two Chapter 10  
  
You idiot. Did you really think that that gun could kill me? Kalimara stood up. You were stupid enough to believe a Protoss would cry, too. How pathetic. Jim just noticed that the Protoss had his shields on. "You!" Jim yelled and fired several rounds from his .44 magnum. I'm sorry that you are all idiots. Bye, he said as he raised his fist to shoot them with a psionic blast. Stop Kalimara, a voice said from behind a Wraith ship, you cannot kill him. He is a key to our survival 


End file.
